Barbie girl
by DianaRL
Summary: Az országok közt hagyomány, hogy minden karácsonykor két szerencsétlen, akiket Fortuna (vagy inkább Amerika) nem kedvel, tart egy kedves kis előadást. Anglia és Franciaország véleményük szerint az eddigi leghálátlanabb feladatot húzták ki, de nem is ők lennének, ha nem próbálnák minél hitelesebben (vagy épp részegebben) előadni a kapott dalt.


Anglia a pultra könyökölve nézegette az italát, miközben ismét és sokadszorra elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon képes lenne-e halálra inni magát. Valahogy jó ötletnek tűnt, és sokkal egyszerűbbnek, mint végrehajtani a kapott feladatukat, de az országvarázs miatt valószínűleg nem sikerülne. Pech.  
- Elkezdhetnénk végre a megbeszélést? – hallotta meg Franciaország türelmetlen hangját, mire megpróbálta úgy-ahogy bemérni a mellette ülőt, de valahogy túl homályosnak tűnt, inkább csak egy szőke folt volt.  
- Várjál, ahhoz még nem vagyok elég részeg – sóhajtott fel Arthur, majd megpróbálta meghúzni az előtte lévő üveget, de a társa szerencsére időben megakadályozta.  
- Tudod, innen nem úgy tűnik.  
- Akkor maradjunk annyiban, hogy még ihletet gyűjtök.  
- Nem kellett volna megsemmisíteni Amerika hamburgerraktárát, akkor egyikünk sem lenne itt – mosolyodott el nosztalgikusan Franciaország, mire Anglia egyetértően felnevetett.  
- Nem mondhatod, hogy nem érte meg. Legalább leszokik a folytonos zabálásról. – Arthur még vetett egy szomorú pillantást a kezében lévő üvegre, majd végre Francis felé fordult. – Na akkor készen állsz az apokalipszisre, amit úgy hívnak, karácsonyi műsor?

A karácsonyi műsor már sokéves múltra tekintett vissza az országok között. Ilyenkor mindannyian felhagyhattak kicsit a megszokott ellenségeskedéssel, és jóízűen nevethettek együtt azon a két szerencsétlenen, akit Fortuna (vagy inkább Amerika) épp nem kedvelt, és kénytelen részt venni a műsorban. Hiába húzták ki már november elején a neveket, az előadás mindig kész katasztrófa volt. Ennek okai részben a hálátlan feladatok voltak, másrészt viszont az országok sosem szerettek veszíteni, márpedig erre az egy estére kénytelenek voltak elhagyni a büszkeségüket.  
Már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét a teremben, leghátul a még kiskorú országok, ha az előadás véletlenül átmenne korhatárosba, és természetesen legelöl ült a főszervező, aki igen elégedett fejjel nézegette a színpadot.  
- Nem gondolod, hogy ez kissé túlzás volt? – kérdezte óvatosan Kanada, Amerika azonban csak rosszindulatúan elmosolyodott.  
- Bűnhődjenek csak. Most gondolj bele, mennyi burger ment pocsékba! – nézett rá egy pillanatig felháborodottan, ám hamarosan visszafordult a még üres játéktér felé. Matthew legnagyobb szerencséjére, különben a másik biztosan rájött volna, hogy ő is benne volt az akcióban.  
Kanada újból meg akarta próbálni a testvére meggyőzését, azonban ekkor elsötétült a nézőtér, felharsant a fülsértő zene, és az összes ország meredten nézte a színpadot.  
Aztán besétált Anglia a rózsaszín szmokingjában, megrengethetetlen nyugalommal és nem kevésbé ittasan, és a legtöbben már tudták, hogy ez lesz az eddigi legszórakoztatóbb előadásuk.  
- Hali, Barbie! – kiáltott fel Arthur, miközben valahonnan elővarázsolt egy kartonból kivágott, szintén rózsaszín autót.  
- Szia, Ken! – hallották meg valahonnan a színfalak mögül Franciaország irreálisan elvékonyított hangját, ami talán még a dalnál is fülsértőbb volt, majd a férfi kitopogott a maga tűsarkús, miniszoknyás, haspólós valójában a színpadra.  
- Elvegyelek egy körre?  
- Persze, Ken!  
- Ugorj be!  
Francis így is cselekedett, azonban a műveletnek hála kocsistól-Arthurostól-függönyöstől a színpadra borult, így kénytelen volt ebben az összegabalyodott helyzetben elkezdeni énekelne.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

Nem tudni, hogy a dalhoz való alkalmazkodás miatt, vagy csak véletlenül, de Franciaországról tényleg lekerült a felső, mire sikerült feltápászkodniuk, és a gondoskodóbb országok egyből kiterelgették a kiskorúbbakat, de egyikük sem ment messzire, nehogy lemaradjanak.  
Pedig az előadás még csak most kezdődött.

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_  
_Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie_  
_You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain_  
_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

Kanada a biztonság kedvéért felemelte a 18-as karikás táblát, amikor Anglia a csípőjénél fogva magához rántotta Franciaországot, egy gyors puszit nyomott az arcára, majd eleresztette, és ami Francis arckifejezéséből kiindulva közel sem szerepelhetett a tervben. Na nem mintha a mélyen tisztelt közönség nem vette volna észre, hogy az előadás kezdett áttolódni egy korhatáros esti matinéba.  
Franciaország pár pillanatig kiesett a szerepéből, a következő versszakot a saját hangján énekelte, és már kezdte érteni, miért kínálgatta annyira Anglia az előadás előtt alkohollal, de már késő volt, pedig most tényleg jól jött volna. Nem baj, lesz még a másik józan is, csak legyenek túl ezen az egészen.

_You can touch, you can play_  
_If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh_  
_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

Arthur szinte a fülébe súgva énekelt, Francis pedig a türelmét vesztve egyszerűen ellökte magától az angolt, aki nagyot nyekkenve huppant a kartonkocsi maradványaira. Franciaország elégedetten topogott arrébb pár lépést, de a másik lerázhatatlannak tűnt, egy pillanat múlva már fel is állt, kirohant a színpadról, csakhogy egy basszusgitárral térjen vissza, és kissé a maga képére formálja a dalt.  
A metál szürreális természetességgel dübörgött végig a termen, ahogy Arthur uralta a színpadot, és Francis egy pillanatra meglepődött azon, a másik mekkora szeretettel, beleéléssel játszik, aztán magában vállat vonva tovább figyelte a gitározót, amíg az úgy nem döntött, hogy ledobja a hangszert a színpadról, egyenesen fejbetalálva vele a kárörvendő Amerikát. Angliával kapcsolatban már nem tudott meglepődni semmin.

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_  
_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_  
_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

Aztán amikor Anglia egyszerűen a képébe vigyorgott egy pillanatban, amikor a közönség nem láthatta, Franciaország rájött, hogy talán nem is olyan részeg, mint mutatja, egyszerűen csak megjátssza magát. Cinkosul összevigyorogtak, majd eltúlzott mozdulatokkal újra a nézőtér felé fordultak, hogy folytassák a dalt.  
Ha ez kell, hát ideje megjátszaniuk magukat. Hagy szórakozzon a közönség.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

- Ó, olyan jól szórakozom!  
- Nos, Barbie, még csak most kezdtük el. – Anglián látszott, hogy már igen közel jár ahhoz, hogy elnevesse magát, de már nem volt sok, ezt ki kellett bírnia.  
- Ó, imádlak, Ken!  
Aztán Arthur megcsókolta, és Francis hiába hallotta a közönség füttyögését, a tapsot és a nevetést, nem túlzottan érdekelte, mert ez a pillanat csak az övék volt, még ha mindössze egy röpke illúzió is.  
- Hé, vesztek ti egyáltalán levegőt? – kiáltott fel a hátuk mögött Amerika. – Te Matt, szerinted megfulladtak?  
- És most bekussolsz, vagy halálnak halálával halsz – mordult fel Anglia, mire Alfred derűs ábrázattal megveregette a vállát.  
- Jé, te élsz? Még szerencse, különben ki lépne fel jövőre? – villantott egy ezer wattos vigyort, azonban a másik kettőt látszólag nem sikerült megnyernie.  
- Felejts is el, barom jenki. Jövőre ti jöttök – jelentette ki Arthur, majd teljes természetességgel megragadta a francia karját, és elkezdte a kijárat felé rángatni.  
Már majdnem az ajtónál jártak, amikor Anglia hátra se fordulva visszakiabált, miközben metálvillát mutatott a két újvilági felé.  
- És ne feledjétek: bennetek van az X-faktor!

* * *

_Az idézetek Aqua Barbie girl című számából származnak._


End file.
